List of programs broadcast by RPN
This is a list of programs currently, and soon to be broadcast by Radio Philippines Network or RPN broadcasts a variety of programming through its VHF terrestrial television station RPN-9 Manila. Most of the network's programs are produced at the network's at Broadcast City in Quezon City. These station-produced local programs include news and current affairs, drama, sitcom, entertainment news and talk shows, game shows, educational shows, sports, reality and variety shows. Some of the foreign programs in the US on this station are from American TV networks The CW, NBC, CBS, Disney Channel and FOX, Mexican telenovelas, asianovelas from Korea and Taiwan and anime. It is also the home of the teleradyo programs produced by DZKB Radyo Ronda. The company also broadcast in different channels that also have specialized programs aimed at different audiences. From time to time, these channels of RPN produce and broadcast television specials such as regional festivals, concerts, cultural events, and sports events. For previously aired defunct shows of this network, see List of shows previously aired by Radio Philippines Network. Currently broadcast by 9TV '9News (under Media ng Bayan)' 'News' * Arangkada Balita (1999-2006, 2011-present) (simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) ** Arangkada Balita Weekend (2000-2006, 2011-present) * Masarap na Almusal (2013-present) (simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) * NewsWatch (1970-present) * Radyo Ronda Balita Gising (2013-present) (simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) * RPN News Break (1994-present) 'Public Affairs' * Tell The People (1983-1997, 2013-present) * Saklolo Abogado (2013-present) * Kasangga Mo Ang Langit (1998-2007, 2014-present) * Biyaheng Langit (2000-2007, 2014-present) * Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo! (1997-2006, 2013-present) 'Entertainment' 'Drama' * I'm a Princesa (2014-present) * My Family's Lover (2013-present) * Pinapangako Mo (2013-present) 'Comedy' * Carl en Sol (2014-present) * John en Nova (2014-present) * Dobol Trobol (2014-present) 'Game shows' * The Million Peso Money Drop (2013-present) * Kanta Tayo (2014-present) * Kwarta o Kahon Meganon (2014-present) * The Price is Right (2013-present) 'Educational' * Eskwela ng Bayan (2002–2003, 2013-present) ** Karen's World ** Solved ** Why? ** Alikabok * Penpen de Sarapen (1987-2002, 2007-2008, 2013-present) 'Reality show' * Love In Temptation Island (2014-present) * Boses Tinig Pinoy (2013-present) (simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) 'RPN Classics' * Bisperas ng Kasaysayan (1994; re-run) * Cebu (1992-1993; re-run) * Davao: Ang Gintong Pag-Asa (1992; re-run) * John en Marsha (1973-1990; re-run) * Young Love, Sweet Love (1987-1993; re-run) 'Infotainment' * Daza's Kitchen (2013-present) 'Talk shows' * Oh Yes, it's Dennis! (2013-present) * Showbiz Ka! (2007, 2013-present) 'Variety shows' * Youth Time! (2014-present) * Superstar (1970-1989, 2013-present) 'Sports' * MBA on RPN (2013-present) * KBL on RPN (2013-present) * Pacquiao Flashback (2010-2011, 2013-present) 'TV Shopping' * Value Vision (1994-2006, 2014-present) * Home Shopping Network (2005-present) 'Religious' * Shalom (1987-2008, 2013-present) * Sharing in the City (1979-2007, 2013-present) * Sudnay TV Mass (1986-present) 'Movie blocks and specials' * Sine Nueve (2013-present) * Bong Revilla Cinema sa 9TV (2014-present) * Sunday's Big Event (1989-2007, 2013-present) ** Teen Choice Awards 2013 (2013-present) ** Grammy Awards (2013-preent) ** Emmy Awards TV Special (1990-present) ** Academy Awards (1960-2007, 2013-present) ** American Music Awards (2010, 2013-present) ** Miss Universe (1969-1975; 1990-1993, 1996-1997, 1999-present) (together with ABS-CBN and IBC) ** Mutya ng Pilipinas (1968-1990, 1993-present) 'International programs' 'Music' * MTV Asia (2013-present) 'U.S. series (World-Class US Primetime)' * The Walking Dead (2013-present) * 24: Live Another Day (2014-present) * Survivor: Philippines (2014-present) * Community (2013-present) * American Idol (2012-present) * Smallville (2014-present) 'Animated' * Teletubbies (2014-present) * Johnny Test (2012-present) * Pop Pixie (2010-present) * Magic Wonderland (2011-present) * Team Galaxy (2013-present) * Winx Club (2005-present) * The Simpsons (1990-1999, 2013-present) 'Kids Weekend' * Sesame Street (2014-present) * Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot (2014-present) * Beware the Batman (2014-present) * Trollz (2008-present) * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2014-present) * Ben 10: Alien Force (2011-present) * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (2014-present) * Young Justice (2014-present) 'Anime' * Dragon Ball Z (1994-1999, 2013-present) * Crayon Shin Chan (2003, 2014-present) * K-On! (2010-present) * Pokémon: XY (2014-present) 'Telenovelas (Kasamang Telenovela)' * Mentir Para Vivir (2014-present) * Marimar (re-run; 2014-present) * Corazón Salvaje (2014-present) 'Asyanobela' 'Taiwanese' * Sunny Happiness (2014-present) * Love Around (2014-present) 'Korean' * My Love, Madame Butterfly (2014-present) Regional programs 'Luzon' *''Arangkada Balita Amianan'' (RPN-12 Baguio) 'Visayas' *''Arangkada Balita Ilonggo'' (RPN-4 Iloilo) *''Arangkada Balita Negros'' (RPN-8 Bacolod) *''Arangkada Balita Bisaya'' (RPN-9 Cebu and RPN-8 Dumaguete) 'Mindanao' *''Arangkada Balita Chavacano'' (RPN-5 Zamboanga) *''Arangkada Balita Northern Mindanao'' (RPN-5 Cagayan de Oro) *''Arangkada Balita Davaoeno'' (RPN-9 Davao) *''Arangkada Balita Socsksargen'' (RPN-6 General Santos) Upcoming programs 'International shows' 'Telenovelas' *''Las Bandidas'' *''Quiero Amarte'' 'Asyanobela' 'Korean' *''Love Truly'' *''Love Letter'' 'Tawaanese' *''I Love You So Much'' *''Calling For Love'' See also *Old RPN-9 Sked on Octeber 1999 *About RPN *RPN-9 Program Schedule *Rafael Russel on hosting shows in competing networks *Kasama fans happy with BOSES Tinig P Noy ratings *Muling Pagmamahal: Newest drama series of RPN *Showdown of duets and trios *Quarterfinals for Ilocos' Tinig Pinoy singing contest set Nov. 24 *RPN launches new shows *German Moreno gives support to Tieng's new business venture *German Moreno's Christmas with a Kasamas *RPN-DXXX launches new programs *Carolinians top DyKC singing competition *Event: RPN Launches ‘BosesTinig Pinoy Do it in Acapela’ *DTH station buys terrestrial TV station *It has never been this big in RPN *New blockbusters from RPN on Philippine TV primetime *Love, romance on RPN's Kasamang Telenovela *Is RPN-9 Destined to Return? *The Kasama Network turns into 9TV *Radio Philippines Network *Solar Sports *List of Philippine television shows *List of shows previously aired by Radio Philippines Network *Solar Entertainment Corporation *Solar Television Network References External links *RPN 9 at Telebisyon.net Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:Solar Entertainment Corporation Radio Philippines Network Category:Philippine television-related lists Category:List of philippine media